This Land is Ours
This Land is Ours Talk to Maitha * Maitha: "I think it's time we stop cowering behind these old walls. If your time with the deathblood has done anything it's reminded me that the Valaran bleed the same as anyone. Our spears and swords will cut them as good as anyone's could. It's time to go on the offensive." * You: "Offensive" * Maitha: "Yes. We have have been caged like animals in our city when this whole island is ours, We have relied on our armor, now we rely on our swords. We fight. Our first objective has to be the Vilands. We need more food and a better location to strike at the Valaran." * You: "Vilands" * Maitha: "I know I was hard on you when you first got here but it's clear you are the reinforcements we need. The Valaran drove the people out of the Vilands on the first night they arrived. They control our food, but I think we can drive them out. I want to attack them but I need your help first. Are you ready to accept another challenge?" * You: "Yes" * Maitha: "I knew we could count on you. You will be the salvation of the Eldurii. As our people fled several heard the commands shouts coming from one man the soldiers called their Lieutenant. Our scouts have found that he is organizing the occupation from one of the homes in the Vilands. I need you to find him, and assassinate him. Without their leadership we have a chance at taking back our land." or * You: "No" * Maitha: "I hope you can help us soon. We need you." Follow the Main Path 'Once you leave the Eldurii Village follow the main path. Be wary because there are a few bandits that will attack you while travelling on the main path. Once you take out the last bandit near the stone bridge and pass Giran's corpse, you will want to cross the bridge to enter into the Vilands. '''In the Vilands As soon as you finish crossing the bridge there are two Valaran Soldiers that will attack when you get close. After defeating them you want to follow the dirt path to the house with the little squash field on it's right side. When you have reached the house you will want to cross through the squash field and upon exiting you'll notice another dirt path that you will follow. On the path there will be three to four Valaran soldiers that will attack you so be wary. You'll notice a group of two houses and a windmill when travelling down the dirt path. Between the houses and the windmill is a small field with two Valaran Soldiers and the Valaran Lieutenant idly standing. Eliminate the Valaran Lieutenant ''' To make the fight easier you can isolate the Valaran Lieutenant by killing off the two Valaran Soldiers that are in the field before you engage the Valaran Lieutenant. After defeating the Valaran Lieutenant you will want to travel back to the Eldurii Village and speak with Maitha. '''Talk with Maitha * Maitha: "Their Lieutenant is dead and their ranks are weak. We have to strike soon. I have gathered a small group of soldiers to reclaim our farm lands. We need to move quickly. Are you ready to go?" * You: "Yes" * Maitha: "We will water our fields with their blood. Let's march!" or * You: "No" * Maitha: "Let me know as soon as you are ready. We need to go soon." Follow Maitha After telling Maitha you are ready, Maitha and her small group of soldiers will start marching out towards the Vilands. All you simply have to do is follow her and the guards to the Vilands until they reach their destination, while following, the guards and Maitha will take care of all the enemies including bandits and Valaran soldiers on the way to the Vilands. Talk with Maitha After reaching their destination talk to Maitha to start the next quest Building a Ballista. Category:Main Quests